Mjölnir
Mjölnir: Hammer of the Mighty Thor '''is the primary Noble Phantasm attributed to Thor, the God of Thunder. Also known as Thor's Hammer, it's his trademark weapon, and is said to rival the power of most, if not all, other Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasms, including King Arthur's Excalibur and Ishkandar's Ionioi Hitairioi. Name Old Norse Mjǫllnir /ˈmjɔlːnir/ regularly becomes Mjøllnir /ˈmjœlːnir/ in Old Icelandic by the 13th century. The modern Icelandic form is Mjölnir, Norwegian and Danish Mjølner, Swedish Mjölner. The name is derived from a Proto-Germanic form *meldunjaz, from the Germanic root of *malanan "to grind" (*melwan, Old Icelandic meldr, mjǫll, mjǫl "meal, flour"), yielding an interpretation of "the grinder; crusher". Additionally, there is a suggestion that the mythological "thunder weapon" being named after the word for "grindstone" is of considerable, Proto-Indo-European (if not Indo-Hittite) age; according to this suggestion, the divine thunder weapon (identified with lightning) of the storm god was imagined as a grindstone (Russian molot and possibly Hittite malatt- "sledgehammer, bludgeon"), reflected in Russian молния (molniya) and Welsh mellt "lightning" (possibly cognate with Old Norse mjuln "fire"). In the Old Norse texts, Mjölnir is identified as hamarr "a hammer", a word that in Old Norse and some modern Norwegian dialects can mean "hammer" as well as "stone, rock, cliff", ultimately derived from an Indo-European word for "stone, stone tool", h₂éḱmō; as such it is cognate with Sanskrit aśman, meaning "stone, rock, stone tool; hammer" as well as "thunderbolt". Origin Norse Mythology Skáldskaparmá Poetic Edda Archaeological Record Precedents and comparanda Viking Age pendants Viking Age depictions Swastika symbol Modern Usage Attributes Usage Mjölnir: Hammer of the Mighty Thor '''Mjölnir: Hammer of the Mighty Thor is the most well known Noble Phantasm belonging to Thor, as well as the most powerful, aside from Asgardian Triumphant. It possesses greater power than the legendary holy sword wielded by King Arthur, Excalibur, and is able to be used at full power within a much quicker timespan. Thor raises it up in the air and gathers electrical energy from the sky. He can do this even if there's no storm going on, but the hammer will become even stronger if there is. Then he slams it down, with enough overwhelming power to destroy nearly any wall, whield, fortress, or barrier, and large parts of enemy armies. Thor's hammer is double sided, with a point at the tip, and a handle half the length of his arm. Thor's hammer canot not be broken no matter what, as it's embued with the essence of Asgard itself. To explain better, while Thor's hammer is generally considered an EX ranked Noble Phantasm, the toughness is so great that it cannot be ranked, it wold go far beyond even EX+++, which is the highest possible rating for any ability of a Servant, Skill or Noble Phantasm. It's also worth mentioning that, while Thor's hammer is much stronger than his Gauntlets or his Belt, he still needst o be wielding them both in ordder to manifest, use, and control his hammer. If he does put them on then he can't manifest his hammer in the first place, but if he looses them while he has his hammer manifested, then it will no longer listen to him during the Holy Grail War. Howeve,r unlike others whom are deemed unworthy, it won't just not listen to him, if he attempst to pick it up enough times without his Gauntlets and Belt it'll actually attack him, and he'll be powerless to stop it. It's the one fatal flaw of Mjölnir, and a flaw which Thor will do anything possible to prevent his enemies from discovering. The hammer has even been knownt o allowing random people to wield it briefly should Thor attempt to pick it up without his Gauntlets and Belt., While Mjölnir is typically an EX ranked Noble Phantasm, it can briefly become an EX+++ ranked Noble Phantasm should Thor strike with it while utilizing his Noble Phantasm God of Thunder: Overcharge of the Mighty Thor. If he looses his hammor, he can summon it back to him, in which it will fly to his hand at rapid speed, easly plowing through anything or anyone whose unlucky enough to be in its path. Mjölnir: All-Crushing Hammer of the Thunder God Mjölnir: All-Crushing Hammer of the Thunder God is the first stage of the Noble Phantasm that releases a large lightning strike at the enemy. Requiring the power of lightning, the attack cannot be used at full power indoors, but still displays overwhelming power in such a state. Outside, lightning can be gathered to charge the weapon by raising it towards the sky, doubling its potential power. Its power is such that even High-Thaumaturgy casted by Illya while using the Caster Class Card can only hold out for a few seconds, eventually breaking through five gates of A-rank level thaumaturgy. Mjölnir: Storm of the Thunder God Roaring with Thunder Mjölnir: Storm of the Thunder God Roaring with Thunder is the second stage of the Noble Phantasm, releasing twelve highly-dense lightning pillars from the sky that move along the ground to enclose the enemy in a circular pattern. The hammer takes in more lightning than the previous stage, causing the ornate markings to transform and extend from the hammer, tripling the amount of magical energy compared to the previous stage. Trivia # Category:Fate/Holy War Category:Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:Fate/Hölle Category:EX Rank Noble Phantasms